Nexus Arrival
Chapter 1: Arkadi A Soviet soldier, in a deserted snowy city looked tired, starving, and about to die. His name was Arkadi Zolnerowich, he was only twenty-one, but since he was still badly from three months earlier that he actually missed his 21st birthday, broken leg, ruptured liver, bleeding nose, and organs crushed, there was no way he would survive. His almost dying body was laid up against a building, he had one hand on his abdomen to ease the horrible pains that reminded him that he needed food that felt like his crushed organs were twisting, it couldn't growl no more, as if it was begging him, he couldn't move, the beating by German troops severely broke his leg in three places, he couldn't even lift his arm to wipe the blood from his nose because his arms were badly broken in five places. He spent his 21st birthday trying to find food and failing miserably in Leningrad, they left him here to die. He survived two months by eating dead cats, but the flesh made him sick, but by December, they were no more cats by the time the final month rolled around, he tried not to be affected by his hunger pains, but, they just made his condition worse. He mumbled in Russian. He then felt his eyes close. A few minutes later, Arkadi woke up, there was a man in Egyptian clothing, a Chinese woman, and French teen looked warmly at him. " (Hey there, my name is Ammon, the French girl is Alexandrea and that's Biyu, I was the first one here)" He said, helping the Russian man up. He could walk again, he could move his arms, but he still had the sharp stabbing pain and the hollow emptiness in his stomach. "Do you have a mirror?" Arkadi asked. " (Yeah)" The Frenchwoman said, as she handed him a mirror. "Do you mind if I take the upper clothes off?" Arkadi said. " (Yeah, I don't mind)" Biyu said. Arkadi removed the fur coat and anything on his upper body, he was slim but slightly muscular, his skin was a pale tinge, almost pasty white due to living in freezing conditions, and he didn't look badly emaciated anymore. "I suffered a bleeding nose, crushed organs, broken leg, and maybe a ruptured liver." He said as he put it back on. He then looked faint, he felt rather hungry and as if on cue, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, he hissed in pain as he put a hand on his midsection. A loud growl filled the area and Biyu noticed that Arkadi looked faint. "Can you get me something to eat, Da? I hadn't eaten in weeks." He said " (Sure)" Biyu said, then she walked away from the three, she then came back with Oladyi, which was Russian pancakes. The being that kept them here allowed the ghosts to cook meals, and live here like it was a home. The hungry Red Army soldier wolfed them down, he thought she could cook Russian quite well. He ate like a wolf, Alexandrea was thankful the recently-turned 21-year old finally had something in his stomach. " (Must of been very hungry)" She said When he noticed Alexandrea was watching. "Pardon, first thing I had all those weeks." He said. Even though he fought on the Eastern Front, he studied French in school. " (What was your birthday?)" Alexandrea asked him. "January 2nd, I turned 21 weeks before my death, didn't even notice." He said. He spoke with a Moscow accent, which was soft, Biyu found his Moscow accent to be absoultely charming. " (Want to have your birthday here?, There will be Russian delicacies)" She said. The ghosts had a party for the new arrival. After they were done, Arkadi laid himself on Alexandrea's lap due to a food coma, he was stuffed and tired. " (Do you want to go to France?)" She asked. "That's nice, but I am too full to move right now, my back hurts from lying in the same position for weeks and I would like to rest." He said. " (I'll be there when you get up)" She said. She gently lifted Arkadi on to her chest, then she fell asleep too. They were both interrupted by Scotty. "Heeey, Alexandrea, what's that you got there?" He asked. " (Oh, this is Arkadi, he just arrived here)" She said The older man looked at the sleeping Soviet. "He died 21 days after his birthday." She said. "He looks like a doll." He commented. Scotty was true, Arkadi's skin was pale, it was more noticeable without clothes, he had color around his lips, he resembled those dolls he saw little girls hold, except he was in a Soviet uniform and not a dress. Alexandrea then looked at Arkadi. "How much do you weigh?" She said as she laid Arkadi down flat. Chapter 2: Diederick Tobitz. A Dutch male, in his mid twenties found himself accidentally in a warzone between the Briitsh and the Germans. He then heard two gunshot and a bullet went though his stomach and chest and he fell to the floor, dead. Diederick found himself in a weird nexus, he was greeted by a Chinese female. Chapter 3: Shuya Takamaku. A Japanese man who often watched Shangi, especially when he needed to relax, but on this day, it was going to be different, he heard a shotgun bullet and it struck him, felt himself lose blood and he collapsed to the floor. Then he woke up, he was very dizzy and could hardly stand up. " (Hey, you alright?!)" Biyu said, the Japanese man came to his senses. Biyu took a look at his uniform and his rank, Lance Corporal, she said, she identified WWII ranks. " (Takamaku Shuya)" He said, rather dazed. He then looked at her. " (I'm I going to h***?)" Shuya asked her. " (Um, no, you were selected to be stuck here)" Biyu said. " (D***)" He said. He felt really exhausted and thirsty. " (Water.....)" He said. Biyu went out, she came back with a glass of water. She pressed it to the Japanese man's lips, he felt better, he got up. Scotty went up to the both, he sat down next to Shuya. "How do ya' feel?" He asked. " (Hungry,..........barely eaten all day)" He replied back, very disoriented. "You need ya fair share of rest, laddie." He said. He allowed the exhausted man to rest on his coat as a pillow. Scotty was very hospitable, especially to newcomers. "We'll check you for injuries in a few hours." He said. An hour later, Shuya was now walking and speaking with the others. "Okay, Shuya, remove your clothes." Scotty said. Shuya did what he was asked, he had a thin and muscular build, which was faded slightly due to food shortages, he had some scars on his stomach, a few on his arm, and had a gunshot wound on the back of his head. He became very dizzy, then fainted. "Oh my god, You alright?! What's wrong?" He said, concerned. " (I'm just.....really...hungry......)" Shuya replied back. He picked the smaller man up, and began to shiver. Hunger pains set in and Shuya whimpered in pain like a kitten mewling. "Biyu is a good cook, maybe she can prepare you something..." He told the man. " (I like anpan.....)" Shuya said. "Anpan?" He asked. " (It's bread filled with red beans, I loved it)" He said. A few minutes later, Shuya sat down on a chair, Biyu was very nice to him, despite what was happening in China and Japan, he wolfed them down, he ate at least 10. Scotty looked at him. "He is really hungry." He whispered to Buyi. " (It's cold........I'm tired.......)" He said. "What is your name?" Scotty asked him. " (Shuya, I am 29)" He replied "You need ya' fair-share of rest, what time did you die at?" He said. " (3am in the morning, I couldn't sleep)" He said. 5 minutes later, The twenty-nine year old Japanese man rested on a mattress with a quilt and pillow. Arthur looked at the male. "Is this the one that decapitated you?" Scotty asked. "No, Judging by his ragged and somewhat much cleaner appearance than the one, he must of been a footsoldier and not a camp guard, he looks more athletic and cleaner than the one who killed me." He said. A few hours later, Shuya was talking and speaking with others. He went up to Arthur. "花札, お願い? (Hanafuda, please?)" He asked Arthur. " (Hanafuda is Japanese car with flowers on it, I think I found a packet, hand it to him)" Biyu said as she handed Arthur the cards. Arthur then gave the cards to him He bowed. Chapter 4: Nate Summers An Australian man was walking through a jungle in 1945, then he heard a voice. " (Goodbye, Aussie)" He heard a voice in Japanese, then he was shot. A few minutes, what felt like hours, he woke up in a nexus. "What time is it......" He said, he noticed Shuya. He got up to look at Shuya, who was playing Japanese hanafuda cards with Biyu. "Why is a f***ing Jap doing here?" He said. "Lad, be nice to Shuya, I know he was in the IJA, but, he's a very nice young lad when you get to know him, he likes hanafuda cards." Scotty said to him. "Okay, I'm sorry for my rudeness." He said. " (You have been marked, when a marked ghost of this nexus dies, they come here, I died a month ago)" He said. Nate noticed Arkadi and Alexandrea, both were holding hands. Alexandrea was 5'3 unlike Arkadi's 5'7, she rested her head on his chest. "What are your nationalities?" He asked them. "Soviet Russian, Alexandrea's French." He said. Chapter 5: Ki Sha-min In 1952, A Korean man in a KPA uniform was seen walking through DPRK-occupied ROK. "It feels like, I am being watched......" He said, checking his surroundings. His Pyongyang accent was very strong, and easily noticeable. Then he felt a pain in his eye, he noticed a hole below the eye. "What....was that?" He said. He then started to feel dizzy. "Oh my non-existent God......" He said. He then fainted from the poisoned bullet. Then he woke up surronded, he was shocked and rather frightened. "Ow, my eye......" He said. Shuya helped him up. "I can't see! I can't see!" Sha-min started to scream, he could hardly see out of the damaged eye. He covered his damaged eye, he was shaking tremendously and sobbed. " (Buyi-chan! Buyi-chan!)" Shuya shouted. Buyi and Alexandrea came towards the North Korean man and Japanese man His wailing startled a sleeping Arkadi, who got up. Chapter 6: Cuong Thi A Vietnamese man in 1964, no older than twenty roamed a village in Da Nang, then he noticed a plane, he couldn't really tell, then they dropped an object. He and horrified men, women, and children looked on. "Na------palm......." He said. But the men, women, and children didn't understand English. A few minutes later, the napalm bomb exploded, Cuong ran screaming. South Vietnamese soldiers watched the North Vietnamese man. " (D***it! It's too hot!)" Cuong shouted in his native tounge. The napalm burned his clothes off, leaving him naked, his genitals were seen. His back and chest were horribly burnt, he wasn't going to live. Then he fell back first, still withering in agony, then he took his last breath. Cuong then arrived in a weird forest, it wasn't like the disgusting swamps, he found out he was still nude, he covered his genitalia with his hands. "What.....?" He mumbled in the small amount of English he knew. Biyu looked at the Vietnamese man, he got up, she looked at the Vietnamese man, she had to admit it, she admired his physique, he was at least 5'6, but had a toned physique, his hands were on his crotch. "Please, clothes......" He said, hoping the woman understood his Northern Vietnamese-accented English. The woman then went out, and got clothes similar to Vietnamese villager clothing with boxer shorts, After putting them on, he told the woman. " (I'm going back to see the entire war with the Americans and South Vietnamese)" He said. He then vanished, Biyu looked a little miffed at the younger male. He wouldn't return until 12 years later. Chapter 7: Rafael Garcia A Mexican youth was being beaten by five Caucasian boys, "GO BACK TO YOUR OWN COUNTRY, YOU MEXICAN F***ER!" He shouted. They got a heavy book and started hitting him on the head. " (Stop hitting me! Stop hitting me!)" He shouted. Then after he fell unconsious and was left there. Rafael woke up in a weird forest, he noticed a beautiful Spanish woman around his age. " (Hi, my name is Alda Chuchino, what's your name?)" She asked. " (Rafael......Rafael Gracia....)" He said. Alda help him get up on his feet. " (How did you die?)" She asked. " (Some of my White Power classmates beat me to death)" He replied back. " (Why would they hurt such a cute and attractive man like you?)" She asked, shocked. He looked like a dancer, and she found Rafael very attractive. He responded back by blushing and backing away, a lot of girls thought he was pretty, since he went to a boy's only college, it didn't really help. Chapter 8: Arthur Landers. Arthur was in a POW camp, his uniform was tattered and his eyes stung. He heard an angry scream and he saw Mikey behind him. Then he heard a katana swing and his world went black, followed by a scream, of not anger, but pure terror. Arthur woke up, his neck stung a little, amazingly his eyes didn't hurt at all, He saw a Russian man, who was crouching down. "It's okay, I speak English." He said. Arthur noticed his clothes were now perfectly repaired. "What is your name?" Arthur asked. "Arkadi, Arkadi Zolnerowich, I arrived here seven months ago, I died of starvation and injuries." He said. "I need to leave the nexus for a few minutes." Arthur said. He then teleported out of the nexus and he saw that the soldier who decapitated him was crying, when he uncovered his face, it was a familiar face. Arkadi came up behind him. "You knew that guy?" Arkadi asked. "Yes, he was Ichiro Tachimi, He looks ill himself, when I saw him standing in the corner, he was so desperate for food he would loot soldier's belongings, usually for Captain America comics and food." Arthur said. "How old is he?" Arkadi asked. "18, I was captured in 1944, that POW that Ichiro was going to go for, he knew him, I visited America, my uncle was in the Marine Corps, I saw him get stabbed in the stomach by that POW." Arthur said. "I have to admit it, he does look sick." Arkadi said. "I saw him with his coat off, he looks malnourished and thin, I could see his ribs poking through his chest." Arthur said. Chapter 9: Muhammed Attia It was 1986, 16-year old Muhammed Attia was walking home from school. " (Mom's gonna be worried about me)" He said. An object dropped and hit him. A passerby tried to revive him but he was already dead. When Muhammed woke up, he saw a young Saudi girl and a Japanese man. " (I'm Aayliah and this is big brother Shuya)" She said. Then she pointed at a Soviet male. " (This is big brother Arkadi)" She said. Chapter 10: Cho Yong-ku 31-year old Cho Yong-ku was running through a battle with Chinese and North Korean soldiers. He saw comrades die, Yong-ku himself was in a bit of agony. He then hear a bullet go off and he felt a burning pain in his stomach and chest, he then fell. He whimpered in pain. then a Chinese soldier, who fired the crippling shot. " (No, don't)" He said The man shot him in the head. Cho Yong-ku woke up, he saw a forest-looking area. He saw a Japanese man and a Scottish man looking at him. He gently pushed the two men away, then felt around his head and stomach. "Does your stomach and head hurt?" Scotty asked. " (I was shot in the stomach and chest before getting the coup de grâce)" He said.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86